Inamorate
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka. / for alimorweek day #7: support / [7/7]
1. Chains

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #1: __**chain/rantai**_

* * *

Detik dan detik melangkah. Lalu-lalang di depan Istana Balbadd sudah berhenti. Mendung bertarung dengan bulan, andai saja bulan punya tangan untuk menyingkirkan gumpal-gumpal menghitam yang mengejeknya, langit Balbadd pasti akan lebih indah lagi dan Morgiana jadi punya pemandangan untuk ditatapi selama menanti.

Morgiana adalah satu-satunya manusia di sana. Andai saja pohon-pohon kurma bisa berbicara, maka pasti rasa bosannya akan terbayar. Andai kaktus-kaktus kecil tanpa bunga itu dapat bercengkerama, kesal Morgiana karena penantian yang tak pasti tepinya pasti perlahan menyurut.

Alibaba mana?

Keperluan apa yang menjadikannya berani membuat Morgiana menunggu di halaman sendirian? Memang, Morgiana bukan gadis penakut yang akan melanggar janji begitu saja hanya karena dia diharuskan menanti seorang diri, tetapi, siapa yang tidak senewen dibuat menunggu seperti ini? Alibaba tidak juga menunjukkan dirinya demi menyuguhkan kepastian—Morgiana jadi semakin jenuh.

Andai penantian ini dibayar dengan uang setiap menitnya, Morgiana pasti sudah kaya. Tapi, dia bukan lagi seorang budak yang mengharap uang. Tinggal bersama raja baru—Alibaba Saluja—dengan status sebagai kawannya di istana, tidak lagi menuntutnya untuk mencari harta. Alibaba sudah mencukupi dia dan Aladdin dengan uang yang lebih dari sekadarnya.

Tunggu, ditunggu, tidak ada juga.

Morgiana sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan bangku, dan memulai langkahnya ketika ada panggilan mendadak, "Morgiana!"

Akhirnya.

Morgiana menoleh. "Ya?" sambil berucap, dia telan rasa kesal. Mungkin Alibaba punya urusan mendadak lainnya yang membuat dia datang terlambat.

"Maaf, maaf terlambat," jubahnya jatuh dari bahu, dibenarkannya ala kadarnya. Itu indikasi bahwa dia amat terburu-buru. "Ada utusan yang tiba-tiba datang dan aku harus melayani urusannya sampai selesai."

Morgiana memaklumi. Dia pun kembali ke bangku, tempat Alibaba sekarang duduk sambil meredakan napasnya yang berpacu, terlepas dan ditarik pendek-pendek.

"Padahal, kita bisa berbicara di dalam, Alibaba-_san_."

Alibaba menggeleng. Hidungnya berkerut. "Aku bosan di dalam. Suntuk. Capek. Aku mau cari angin di luar. Yah, awalnya aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai dalihku untuk kabur dari tugas. Ternyata—aku malah membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Morgiana menenangkan. Bohong kalau dia tidak keberatan. Tapi, bukan Morgiana namanya jika dia tidak memperlihatkan sikap terbaiknya di depan Alibaba.

"Maaf, ya."

"Jangan minta maaf lagi, Alibaba-_san_."

"Hmh, oke," Alibaba menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ah, pasar dan tempat hiburan sudah tutup, ya."

"Besok saja, kalau begitu."

"Tidak, tidak," tolak Alibaba. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sekarang saja," dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. "Nih, untukmu. Kuberikan di sini saja. Maaf bukan dalam momen yang spesial."

Mata Morgiana tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat. "Cincin?"

"Kautahu, salah satu tamu yang datang tadi adalah seseorang yang akan mengurus pernikahan kita."

"Apa ...?"

Alibaba mengangguk. "Jadi pakailah ini sementara kita mempersiapkan semuanya. Yah—anggap saja, aku mengikatmu."

"Tapi ..." Morgiana mencoba menutupi rasa tersipunya dengan berbicara, namun apalah hasilnya, terbata-bata. "Apa itu tidak terlalu ... cepat? D-dan ... aku—aku tidak terbiasa dengan perhiasan ..."

"Apalagi yang kita tunggu?" Alibaba menyisipkan senyum kecil di antara kalimat-kalimat bervolume rendahnya, "Lagipula, raja butuh permaisuri. Segera."

Morgiana menunduk.

"Ini," Alibaba segera menaruh cincin itu di jari Morgiana. "Tidak terbiasa dengan perhiasan? Mmh, kurasa ini cocok untukmu."

"Tapi ..."

"Lalu, ini apa?" Alibaba menunjuk kalung _metal vessel_ Morgiana, dan melirik rantai di kakinya.

"Ah, itu ..."

"Kau terbiasa dengan rantai saja, huh?" Alibaba mengambil tangan Morgiana, sengaja menyematkan jemarinya di milik Morgiana. Dipandanginya cincin itu, "Kalau begitu, anggaplah ini juga salah satu bentuk rantai dariku."

Morgiana turut menatap cincin itu. Manis. Permatanya delima, nyaris sewarna dengan mata Morgiana. Dan, ada dua permata bercahaya kuning yang amat kecil mendampingi sisi kiri-kanan batu delima tersebut. Perlahan, sekarang pipinya hampir menyaingi warna permata itu.

"Ini rantai yang mengikatmu pada diriku, hatiku, dan semua yang kupunya."

Morgiana tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-kata lanjutan bermakna terima kasihnya sebab Alibaba sudah merantai dirinya—bibirnya—dengan kecup panjang dalam mata yang tertutup. Dan Morgiana menerimanya—menyambutnya, membalasnya.

* * *

A/N: happy alimorweek! 19 sampai 25 mei bakal didedikasikan khusus buat pair ali/mor, digagas oleh fans di tumblr, dan kuputuskan buat bikin ini juga di fandom indonesia (selain di tumblr dan ao3) karena—heiah, fandom alimor indo butuh lebih banyak asupan ;;;;A;;


	2. Enchanted

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #2: __**enchanted/terpesona**_

* * *

Hai, adakah yang bersedia untuk menjabarkan makna sesungguhnya tentang _terpesona_ pada Morgiana?

Sebab, dia tengah kebingungan memaknai rasa yang didapatkannya ketika Alibaba Saluja baru saja selesai menatapnya lama-lama di tepi jendela Istana Balbadd itu.

Mata Alibaba membahasakan kode-kode asing untuk batinnya. Tak dapat dicerna hatinya. Seakan, dia bisa menyelam di sana, menjelajahinya, menerka isinya, membaca perasaannya lewat sana, tetapi dia tidak mengerti dia sedang ada dalam keadaan apa, sedang di dalam lautan apa.

Padahal, dia sedang terpesona. Itu saja. Masa lalu yang tidak tergolong begitu indah menjauhkan dia dari cara pemaknaan hidup dari sisi cinta, pesona, rasa suka dan tertarik pada lawan jenis.

"Kenapa, Morgiana?" Alibaba mengandalkan telapak tangannya sebagai tempat dagunya bertopang.

Morgiana menggeleng setelah membuang wajah dari area pandang Alibaba. Dia merasa harus menyembunyikan perubahan warna wajahnya dari lelaki itu.

"Tidak."

"Ah, kau pasti bohong."

Dagu Morgiana dikendalikan dua jemari Alibaba, untuk dipaksa beradu tatap dengan sang raja.

Lagi, Morgiana menemui mata Alibaba.

Dia bisa menilai keadilan dari sana. Cara Alibaba menatap orang lain, sama. Kasta tidak dipedulikan. Setiap kali dia mengenal orang baru, pasti dia punya cara memandang yang sama: ramah. Morgiana memperhatikannya, tentu saja.

Morgiana juga bisa melihat kebijakan Alibaba dari matanya. Bagaimana dia mengatakan keputusannya yang berkaitan dengan negeri, dia selalu memandang dunia dengan optimis. Mata itulah yang membuat orang lain tunduk dan yakin padanya—serta-merta mengandalkannya.

Lagi, Morgiana juga bisa melihat kasih sayang dari sana. Jika tidak, apalah arti titel raja? Apalah arti pembuktian melalui mahkota di kepalanya?

Lihatlah bagaimana Alibaba memandang rakyatnya—dan terlebih, orang-orang terkasihnya.

Sepasang mata bak permata amber itu tak luput dari bait dan larik kekaguman Morgiana setiap kali pemiliknya tersenyum. Indah, dan ada pancaran lain yang seolah mampu menertawakan sinar matahari karena sinar matahari kalah mencerahkan dibanding dirinya.

Morgiana mengaguminya, namun tak tahu cara membahasakannya.

"Hei, bicaralah."

Morgiana melirik ke arah lain.

"Atau harus kupaksa agar kau mau bicara?"

Alibaba sepertinya tak mau jawaban. Kepalang tanggung karena dagu Morgiana telah ada dalam kendalinya, maka dia pun menariknya, lantas mengecup sepasang bibir merah jambu yang sejak tadi setengah terbuka itu.

"Mm," Morgiana baru mau buka suara setelah Alibaba memisahkan bibir mereka. "Aku hanya ... suka matamu."

"Mm, begitu, ya?" Alibaba tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Lalu, Morgiana harus memilih mana yang lebih membuatnya terpesona. Mata atau senyumnya?

"Aku juga suka matamu," Alibaba menghadiahkan kecup kecil lain yang melebur di kening Morgiana.

—Oh, atau malah ciuman darinya?

Wajah Morgiana mendadak panas.

* * *

A/N: bersetting sama dengan fic buat alimorweek yang kupost di tumblr dan ao3; yang judulnya Fuchsia Crystals. lel. cuma beda sudut pandang. yang itu dari Alibaba, yang ini Morgiana. lel lagi.


	3. Red and Yellow

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #3: __**red and yellow**_

"Mor-_san_, cincinnya bagus. Cincin dari siapa itu?"

* * *

Pertanyaan Aladdin adalah pertanyaan kedua yang membuat Morgiana menunduk malu dan mencari-cari cara supaya merah di wajahnya bisa lenyap dan dia bisa rileks hari ini. Pertanyaan serupa telah diujarkan oleh seorang pelayan pribadinya dan Morgiana harus menjawabnya secara terbata-bata tadi pagi.

Pemahaman Aladdin terjadi lebih dahulu daripada penemuan jawaban bagi Morgiana. Magi yang telah beranjak remaja itu tersenyum, "Dari Alibaba-_kun_, ya? Apa dia sudah melamarmu?"

Wajah Morgiana malah jadi lebih parah. Aladdin tertawa.

"Pantas Alibaba-_kun_ jadi lebih sibuk akhir-akhir ini, padahal, tidak ada pertemuan kenegaraan atau acara besar. Tapi Alibaba-_kun_ belum mau bilang kesibukannya itu untuk apa. Ternyata untuk dia dan Mor-_san_, ya," dia tersenyum sambil memandang Morgiana lekat-lekat.

Morgiana mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bingkai jendela. Pelan, namun bernada. Sesekali, matanya melirik pada cincin yang baru diberikan Alibaba tadi malam, di taman, setelah sebuah penantian yang membuat bosan.

"Cantik sekali," Aladdin mengangkat tangan Morgiana dan mendekatkan jari-jari gadis itu ke matanya. "Permatanya merah dan kuning. Ini seperti gabungan antara Alibaba-_kun_ dan Mor-_san_."

Mata Morgiana berjengit. Alisnya terangkat seiring matanya yang berubah tuju. Definisi permata cincin yang baru satu malam bertengger di jarinya itu tidak terlalu disadarinya. Permatanya yang delima mewakili dirinya, dan yang amber adalah Alibaba, begitu, ya? Dia terlalu larut dalam euforia ketimbang mencari makna dari permata cincin yang diperuntukkan baginya.

"Aku senang ternyata Alibaba-_kun_ serius dengan Mor-_san_. Aku senang bahwa ternyata Mor-_san_ yang jadi ratu untuk Alibaba-_kun_," Alibaba memeluk Morgiana dari samping, "Mor-_san_, jaga Alibaba-_kun_, ya. Alibaba-_kun_ punya banyak pendukung dan pelayan, tetapi ada ruang di hati Alibaba-_kun_ yang cuma bisa diisi oleh perempuan—dan yang paling tepat pasti hanya Mor-_san_."

Morgiana balas melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh lelaki yang sudah teranggap sebagai adik kecilnya itu. "Terima kasih, Aladdin. Aku akan berusaha."

Ketika melepas Morgiana, Aladdin langsung berujar, "Aku akan memberi selamat pada Alibaba-_kun_. Aku juga ingin tahu kapan tanggal pernikahan kalian yang pasti."

Morgiana mengangguk. Sesungguhnya, dia sudah tahu, tadi malam Alibaba banyak menceritakan rencana penyelenggaraan acara, tetapi Alibaba memintanya tutup mulut dahulu karena dia masih belum bisa memastikan banyak hal. Morgiana juga jadi tak berani bercerita, takut salah. Biar Alibaba yang mengungkapkannya jika Aladdin ingin tahu.

"Dah, Mor-_san_, aku ke ruangan Alibaba-_kun_ dulu!"

.

Sudah biasa bagi Aladdin, Morgiana, dan beberapa anggota kerajaan lain memasuki ruang kerja Alibaba tanpa mengetuk—cukup langsung mendorong pintunya saja. Seperti yang dilakukan Aladdin kali ini.

"Alibaba-_kun_!"

Alibaba sama sekali tidak menduga kedatangan Aladdin. Bunyi kotak yang ditutup secara mendadak terdengar saat dia menoleh kaget. Sayang, mata Magi itu terlalu teliti untuk dia bohongi.

"Selamat, ya, Alibaba-_kun_!" Aladdin menyerbu masuk, segera duduk di hadapan meja Alibaba. "Aa, apa itu cincin untuk Mor-_san_ lagi?"

"Selamat—untuk apa, ya?" Alibaba tertawa, berpura-pura bodoh. Hanya menghasilkan tawa dari mulut Aladdin.

"Kapan tanggal pernikahannya?"

"Um—" percuma menyembunyikan, pikir Alibaba, karena Aladdin pasti sudah tahu semua. Ah, tidak mungkin juga dia menyalahkan Morgiana. Sepertinya berita bagus ini tak punya guna lagi untuk disembunyikan. Akhirnya Alibaba menaruh kotak kecil yang tadi dia sembunyikan di dalam genggaman tangannya ke atas meja. "Secepatnya. Belum bisa kupastikan, tapi kurasa paling lambat bulan depan."

"Aku sangat menantikannya," Aladdin mengambil kotak tadi, lantas lanjut berujar, "Apa ini untuk simbol pernikahan Mor-_san_ dan Alibaba-_kun_?"

Alibaba mengangguk. "Iya. Itu cincin pernikahan kami. Baru diantarkan tadi pagi oleh perajin permata langganan kerajaan."

Benar. Isinya sepasang. Aladdin tersenyum. Cincin tersebut lebih besar daripada yang sedang dikenakan Morgiana, namun punya lebih sedikit permata; hanya satu. Oranye.

"Ah, kenapa tidak pakai permata merah dan kuning seperti cincin Mor-_san_ yang sekarang, Alibaba-_kun_? Permata itu bagus sekali, melambangkan kalian."

Alibaba yang tersenyum sekarang. Dipandanginya cincin tersebut dengan penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan. "Ini juga melambangkan kami."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aladdin mengambil salah satunya. Yang lebih kecil, dapat dipastikan bahwa itu peruntukannya adalah pada Morgiana.

Alibaba mengambil cincin yang akan segera menjadi miliknya. "Merah tambah kuning jadi oranye, Aladdin."

* * *

A/N: ini ada hubungannya sama yang chapter satu ngehehe. thanks buat favnya, ya! o/


	4. Sacrifice

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #4: __**sacrifice/pengorbanan**_

* * *

Karena rasa terima kasihnya yang bahkan masih bertahan sampai sekarang, Morgiana sudah biasa berkorban untuk Alibaba.

... Termasuk, soal urusan tempat tidur.

Tak banyak yang tahu kebiasaan tidur Alibaba ketika dia telah mencapai puncak lelapnya di tengah malam, kecuali orang-orang yang pernah tidur satu kamar dengannya. Salah satunya, Morgiana.

Uh-oh, bahkan gadis itu satu tempat tidur dengan si (mantan) pangeran. Menyenangkan? Tanyalah pada Morgiana seberapa besar persentasi perbandingan enak tidaknya, kalau mempertimbangkan gaya tidur laki-laki muda itu.

Alibaba makan tempat. Rakus. Rakusnya sebanding dengan cara dia menghabiskan makanan. Tidak sekali-dua kali Morgiana harus terbangun di tengah malam atau dini hari hanya karena posisi Alibaba yang mengerikan dan memangsa porsi tempat tidur jatah Morgiana atau Aladdin.

Tidak enak untuk membangunkan atau bahkan sekadar menggeser Alibaba. Morgiana merasa tak berhak. Maka, dia mengalah untuk berkorban.

.

Kadang, Alibaba sadar pada keesokan paginya, karena di terbangun di sisi tempat Morgiana seharusnya tidur-atau tersadar ketika tangan atau kakinya berada di atas tubuh Morgiana.

"Maaf ya Morgiana, hehehe," dia terkekeh polos sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berusaha terlihat tulus. "Aku akan berusaha mengendalikan posisi tidurku lain kali."

Walau, dia masih mengulanginya, sih, di malam-malam lainnya

Tetapi, sebagai permintaan maaf, Alibaba biasanya akan membelikan ikan dan menyuapinya sesekali dengan ikan itu sambil nyengir kuda.

Ah, ya sudahlah, pikir Morgiana. Pengorbanan itu tak masalah.

.

Untuk urusan mengorbankan tempat miliknya untuk dibagi bersama orang lain, Alibaba sudah biasa. Berbagi petak dengan orang lain sewaktu di Qishan dahulu, contohnya. Sudah lumrah baginya untuk mengorbankan tempat untuk orang lain di area kumuh itu.

Ah, jadi berbagi 'kursi' dengan orang lain juga biasa untuknya.

"Hei," dia menyisipkan tangan ke sela juntaian helai fuchsia yang panjangnya sepunggung itu. Separuh dari tempat duduk yang sebenarnya cukup besar—namun ternyata jadinya sesak juga—dibaginya dengan orang lain. Sisi kiri untuknya, sisi kanan untuk Morgiana.

"Tidak berniat memotong rambutmu?"

Morgiana menggeleng ketika Alibaba menaruh tangan di pundak kanannya. "Kupikir Alibaba-_kun_ suka perempuan dengan rambut panjang."

"Tidak melulu juga," Alibaba menyandarkan diri di punggung singgasana. "Kalau rambutmu pendek, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku cukup suka yang waktu itu, hehehe."

"Oh—kalau begitu, aku akan mengorbankan rambut ini untuk dipotong menjadi seperti yang dulu ..."

"Eeeh, kalau kau suka panjang, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan! Biarkan saja begini."

"Begitu?"

Alibaba mengangguk cepat, kemudian menjatuhkan begitu saja kepalanya di pundak Morgiana. Ah, satu kursi berdua begini ternyata cukup enak. Enak untuk bermalas-malasan dan menempeli sesuka hati, "Jangan mengorbankan apapun yang kausuka dari dirimu hanya untukku. Aku tidak boleh mengekangmu sejauh itu. Kau bukan budakku."

Morgiana kelabakan menahan panas yang memancar dari wajahnya. Dia diam untuk meredam semua.

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau menikmati jadi dirimu sendiri. Kau tetap manis."

"Um—Alibaba-_sama_ ..."

Alibaba mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi hanya terkubur di pundak Morgiana. Baru dia sadari bahwa ada salah seorang penasehat yang datang dengan sungkan.

"Tamu akan segera datang. Singgasana untuk Morgiana-_sama_ sudah disediakan, mohon biarkan beliau duduk di tempat yang semestinya."

Alibaba harus mendapat pelajaran khusus mengenai kapan waktu 'berkorban' yang benar.

* * *

A/N: nyambung apa nggak sama temanya ya ... hehaalahalah auk ah gelap. ini tema yang paling susah buat dibikin penpik. ngeng padahal keliatannya gampang. plus, ujung-ujungnya jadi cheesy gini. (aduh)


	5. Song Lyrics (Apink's Like a Dream)

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #5: __**song lyric **__(inspired by apink's like a dream)_

* * *

Bermimpikah kau ketika kau masih berada di petak-petak berlantai tanah itu, bahwa kau akan melihat bintang-bintang kasih sayang menari di matanya? Bermimpikah engkau tentang galaksi yang bisa kaulihat di dalam matanya yang bak berisi permata? Bermimpikah engkau tentang sulur-sulur cahaya yang timbul di dalam sana yang ternyata adalah tautan dari rasa peduli kalian yang berlaku secara timbal balik?

Bermimpikah kau bahwa kau akan menggenggam satu potongan lain dari jiwamu di hari istimewa ini—dan dia juga balas menggenggammu?

Bermimpikah engkau, bahwa engkau akan mendengar rakyatmu berbahagia dan bersorak-sorai di balik punggungnya atas kebahagiaanmu? Bermimpikah kau bahwa ketika kau membuka mata, dunia tampil untukmu tetapi yang menuangkan diri di dalam ruang penglihatmu hanya dia?

Dia, ratumu.

Ratumu mulai hari ini.

Dia petarung. Tetapi, dia berjodoh pula dengan gaun. Buku jemarinya biasa berbenturan dengan benda sekasar batu, tetapi ketika penghias berupa batu-batu mulia tersusun di sana, kautetap menyukainya. Apalagi, yang ada di jari manisnya. Yang kau perlihatkan tadi malam, yang kau selipkan barusan.

Bahunya yang tegap dilintasi selendang sutera, kau yang memilihkan, dan helainya yang merah jambu meluruhi tubuhnya yang juga telah terbalut gaun dengan warna yang satu irama. Kau menyukai keduanya, baik kain putih seadanya yang cuma sepotong dan diikat tali pinggang sekadarnya maupun gaun halus yang dipilihkan mutiara terbaik untuk menghiasi ujung-ujungnya ini.

Bunga padang pasir adalah hiasan kepala yang sungguhpun sederhana, tetap meninggikan pesonanya. Lupalah orang-orang bahwa lingkaran itu adalah deret bunga kaktus, yang mereka tahu bahwa itu hanya penghias pilihanmu untuk ratumu di hari peresmian status kalian.

Bermimpikah engkau bahwa kau akan meresmikan sepotong lain dirimu di balkon istana, orang-orang melempari kelopak bunga untuk menambahi rasa suka dan mendoa untuk bahagiamu dan dirinya untuk selamanya?

Oh, lihat, potongan dirimu yang sedang kaurengkuh jemarinya itu tak mampu meninggikan sorot pandang, bukan karena lebih tertarik pada jubahmu, namun dia luluh lebih dulu ketika kedua sudut bibirmu mencapai pipi. Aduan pandang kau yang memenangkan. Kau tidak bisa lagi melihat matanya karena dipatahkannya—sebab dia tahu bahwa nanti kakinya tak akan sanggup menopang diri jikalau terlalu lama mengisap gula yang mengalir dari pasangan permata amber pengisi matamu.

Tanganmu ialah _yin_, tangannya _yang_, Sepotong hatimu di dalamnya, sepotong hatinya di genggamanmu. Sepotong dan sepotong menjadi dua potong; utuh.

Bermimpikah kau bahwa tidak akan ada poles-poles awan yang hadir di perayaanmu, karena matahari mengusirnya; dia tidak mau tertinggal untuk menyaksikan walau ternyata yang dia dapati sesungguhnya hanyalah momen sepuluh jari menaut jadi kesatuan tanpa henti di dansa kalian pagi itu?

Ketahuilah, potonganmu yang ini juga tak pernah ditemui mimpi seperti ini pula. Dia adalah petarung bahkan di tidurnya, atas mimpi-mimpi buruk yang telah menghantuinya sekian tahun. Dan dia pun lega sekarang, atas ikatan pernikahan kalian. Walau belum pernah memimpikannya. Sebab, dia telah menemukan pemberi pelukan agar dia tak lagi sendirian menghalau mimpi-mimpi mengerikan.

Kau, sepotong emas yang kesepian namun tepat menyuguhkan semangat untuk mereka yang membutuhkan. Dia, sepotong rubi suci yang diangkat menjadi terpuji karena selalu memperbaiki diri. Satu potong adalah si ceria yang kadang berdiri kesepian (itu engkau) dan yang satu potong lain adalah si pejuang yang masih ingin mempelajari banyak hal tentang cinta (itu dia). Kalian melengkapi, kalian menyokongi, kalian menggali arti kebersamaan bersama meski tak punya banyak sama.

Kebersamaan kalian adalah buah nyata dari mimpi-mimpi yang terlupakan, namun akhirnya menjadi tujuan.

Kalian terpasang pada diri yang lain secara luar biasa cocoknya.

Kalian—

(nyaris)

—sempurna.

* * *

A/N: salah satu lagu favoritku dari apink! aseli bagus lagunya wwwww


	6. Vessel

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #6: **vessel**_

* * *

"Yang tadi itu keren sekali."

Kedua kakinya lurus ke depan, kedua tangannya rehat dengan santai dengan posisi tegak di kedua sisi, dan ujung sepatunya nyaris menyentuh ujung jemari kelingking mungil rekan di sisinya. Belum, mata mereka belum bertemu bahkan di jeda panjang antara kalimat tersebut dengan jawabannya yang belum juga terdengar.

Alibaba melirik. Mata Morgiana masih lekat pada langit, kereta waktu melaju cepat dan keheningan masih dia bawa bersama Alibaba dan Morgiana di waktu istirahat mereka, ketika Aladdin masih sibuk dengan Sphintus dan Titus serta Marga.

Pasukan Kou sudah pulang, Muu dan para anak buahnya juga sudah tak lagi terlihat. Para penyihir Magnostadt sibuk dengan urusan akan negeri mereka sendiri, maka tertinggallah dua manusia remaja itu di atas padang rumput serta membiarkan angin siang menjelang sore menjadi senandung pembelai telinga.

"Keren, keren sekali," ulang Alibaba kedua kalinya. Pengulangan untuk mencuri perhatian, sesungguhnya maknanya begitu.

"Um ... terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin jadi ... lebih kuat."

"Itu bagus."

"Aku ingin jadi _household_ _member _ yang mendukung Alibaba-_san_ tanpa meragukan apapun. Aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan _household vessel_-ku."

"Mm, yeah, aku hargai itu. Aku suka itu. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu sampai kehabisan _magoi_—"

"Aku sudah berlatih," Morgiana memandang rantai di kedua kakinya. Jarinya terjulur secara insting untuk menyentuh mereka, permatanya terasa kesat di ujung jarinya yang keras karena terlalu banyak melakukan hal kasar. "Aku ingin memunculkan kekuatan lain dari _household vessel _ ini ..."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan hanyalah menjadi kuat?" Alibaba mulai mengganti posisi. Rerumputan tampak seperti bantal nyaman yang siap menampung letih kepalanya. Mungkin, kepalanya akan berjodoh dengan permadani hijau alami, ternyata salah. Ketika dia melirik pada Morgiana yang masih diam dan terpaku sepenuhnya pada jari-jarinya yang bergoyang gelisah di atas pangkuan, Alibaba memikirkan hal lain. Sepasang kaki sepertinya bisa difungsikan menjadi alas rebah yang menyenangkan.

Maka, kepalanya berganti posisi.

Pangkuan Morgiana.

"Ya ... karena aku ..." bagian otak Morgiana yang menampung kumpulan kosakata dikabuti oleh perasaan abstrak yang tak dia tahu harus dilukiskan dengan kuas atau tinta apa. Bagian itu nyaris kehilangan isinya, menyebabkan Morgiana membisu. Kata apa yang harus dia lontarkan tadi? Dia lupa. Keberadaan Alibaba di atas dirinya adalah penyebab utama.

"Karena apa?"

Morgiana harus dipacu dengan pertanyaan tambahan agar dia ingat kembali.

"Karena aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Alibaba-_san_ yang membuatku bebas dan bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau. Aku ingin membalasnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan penuhku melalui _household vessel _ini ..."

"Oi, aku hanya membebaskanmu dengan uangku, aku tidak memberimu makan atau tempat tinggal, Morgiana, jangan berlebihan~" Alibaba berucap santai dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Soal makan dan tempat tinggal, aku juga memilikinya waktu aku jadi budak dulu—yang kubutuhkan adalah kebebasan ... dan kau memberikannya. Aku harus benar-benar membayarnya."

Alibaba yang diam. Morgiana mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh kesal meski Alibaba tertidur saat pidatonya belum selesai. Oh, dia sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan tidur pemuda itu—

"Nanti, saat semua perang ini sudah selesai dan kita hidup damai ..."

—ups. Lelaki itu tidak _sebodoh itu_ meninggalkan Morgiana begitu saja di sebuah momen penting untuk menuju aktivitas pemanja kantuk.

"... Dan tidak ada kekacauan besar yang membutuhkan kekuatan besar untuk menghadapinya lagi, apa gunanya _household vessel_ itu?"

Morgiana menggigit bibirnya tepat ketika Alibaba membuka mata.

"Maka, itu artinya kau berhenti membayarku, ya tidak?"

Skakmat.

"Itu ..."

"Kaubisa berterima kasih padaku dengan cara lain, Morgiana."

Dan jika satu detik kebungkaman adalah seharga satu koin emas, maka Morgiana sudah bisa membeli makan malam yang banyak.

"_Household vessel. Vessel. _Wadah. Kau adalah wadah. Wadah untuk menampungku, tempatku berlindung, tempatku berada kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu. Bukan hanya kekuatanmu yang kubutuhkan ... tapi juga dukunganmu. Ketika aku jatuh suatu saat nanti, entah karena apa, saat itulah aku membutuhkanmu," Alibaba menggunakan salah satu lengannya untuk menutup mata. "Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga di sekelilingku. Yang kupunya cuma kau dan Aladdin, jadi ..."

"Aku harus menjadi penyokongmu, dalam hal apapun kau membutuhkanku ...?"

"Tepat sekali," Alibaba nyengir, kemudian menggulingkan diri ke arah kiri, menghadap tubuh Morgiana. "Termasuk, saat aku butuh tempat tidur. Aku mau tidur dulu, ya! Bangunkan aku kalau Aladdin mengajak kita pulang."

_Psssshhh—_

—ah, biarlah.

Bahu Morgiana melemas, pikirannya menenang, dia mulai lega. Bebannya lepas nyaris seluruhnya, dan dia biarkan lelaki itu tidur dengan damai di atas kakinya.

(Lalu, rasa ini apa, yang membuatnya ingin terus menatap Alibaba saat tidur, tetapi tak kuasa melakukannya lama-lama karena salah satu bagian di dalam tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak?)

* * *

A/N: haiah baru kepikiran ntar kalau udah selesai perang, household mor buat apa? yes, kembali ke esensi dari household vessel itu sendiri. pendukung. kalau aladdin adalah partner nomor satu alibaba, maka morgiana ialah pendukung nomor satunya :3


	7. Support

**Inamorate**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: for alimorweek.

_(Dari kilat tatap merah magenta hingga ke hati sang Raja Saluja, dari senyum bak surya hingga hati Nona Merah Muda—Alibaba dan Morgiana; buah dongeng padang pasir yang penuh suka.)_

* * *

_alimorweek day #7: __**support**_

* * *

Dialah petinggi di Balbadd, yang berdiri di posisi puncak dalam kemiliteran dan kekuatan perang. Jenderal. Pemenang hati sang raja. Penakluk musuh. Penunduk pengkhianat. Penyingkir serangan yang dilancarkan pada raja.

Terlebih, dia adalah anggota pertama dari _household_ Amon milik Alibaba.

Di suatu malam, dia bertanya tentang dengan jalan apalagi dia dapat mengabdi karena _selamanya_ pun tak bisa menjadi jangka waktu yang cukup baginya untuk berterima kasih.

"Cara berterima kasih?" Alibaba mengelus dagunya, duduk di kursi kerja, menghadap Morgiana yang setia di atas kursi empuk di sisi seberang yang sudah seperti singgasana pribadi, tempat dia biasa menanti Alibaba selesai dengan pekerjaan kenegaraannya. Menanti Alibaba adalah hal biasa untuknya, karena dia sudah menganggap dirinya pelayan pribadi Alibaba, dia siap menjadi telinga untuk keluh Alibaba dan pelayan untuk setiap keperluannya tanpa diminta. "Kurasa semua yang kaulakukan sudah cukup."

"Belum."

"Ow, Morgiana, kau kedengaran keras kepala."

"Bisakah keinginan berterima kasih dan rasa bersyukur atas keberadaanmu untukku dikatakan sebagai sifat keras kepala?"

Alibaba tergelak. Renyah, segar, seperti tawa anak muda meski dia sudah hampir kepala tiga.

"Mau tahu?"

"Ya?"

Wajah Alibaba nampak santai meski seharian itu dia mendapat banyak sekali tugas dan urusan kenegaraan yang menagih energinya untuk dikuras habis.

"Menjadi pendukungku."

Jeda sekian detik.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Menjadi pendukungku yang nomor satu dengan suatu cara tertentu. Hmm, kau adalah anggota _household_-ku yang pertama, bukan, Morgiana? Berarti kauharus jadi pendukung yang perannya paling besar juga."

"Aku bersedia, Alibaba-_kun_."

"Oh, bagus, berarti kau sudah setuju. Kau harus melakukannya. Jangan protes, jangan mundur."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kerajaan ini butuh ratu. Jadi ratuku. Menjadi ratu adalah cara mendukungku yang paling sulit tapi paling cocok untukmu."

Wah.

Rasa malu cuma menjadi efek samping. Efek utamanya: bahagia.

* * *

A/N: ad000h kayaknya ini fic terpendek yang pernah kubikin, 200 kata doang hahahhhh ini gegara waktu bikinnya beberapa hari lalu aku kegencet deadline naskah jadi ya seadanya aja hueng

dan omg alimorweek berakhir hari ini aaaaa will miss this event so much sobs. and ... i think we need more alimor fics in indonesian archive ;;;;;


End file.
